The present invention relates to a weapon turret intended for military vehicles, which is equipped with a medium-calibre automatic weapon, especially an automatic cannon, and a relatively heavy-calibre weapon, especially a shell launcher or cannon, in which the two weapons are, firstly, mounted in a weapon holder fitted in the weapon turret such that they can be jointly pivoted about a common horizontal pivot axis and, secondly, can be pivoted jointly with the turret about a vertical centre axis of the same, and in which at least one ammunition magazine is disposed in the weapon turret with guides for guiding ammunition belts from the magazine to the automatic weapon.
A combat vehicle having a weapon turret which is equipped with two weapons of essentially different calibre and can be pivoted according to the above is previously known; compare, for example, the Russian xe2x80x9cBMP-3xe2x80x9d combat vehicle. The weapon turret of this known combat vehicle supports in a common weapon holder, firstly, a 30 mm automatic cannon and, secondly, a 100 mm cannon. The two weapons are fitted in the weapon holder in such a way, however, that the longitudinal axes of the weapon barrels are situated on both sides of and equidistant from the vertical pivot or centre axis of the weapon turret, regarded in plan view. A problem is thereby created with respect to firing accuracy, especially for the automatic cannon, since, during automatic fire, the latter subjects the weapon turret to repeated torsional shocks about the vertical pivot axis.
In this known weapon turret, furthermore, the weapons have a relatively limited elevation capacity (max. ca. +60xc2x0) because of difficulties in directing the ammunition to these same, in a relatively limited space, via so-called flex ducts, which reduces the possibility of firing at a target with a plurality of heavy projectiles which simultaneously strike the target as a result of the shots being discharged as the elevation of the barrels progressively decreases. Moreover, the Russian vehicle is incapable of precision-firing when in motion, since the weapon turret lacks a gyro-stabilizing mechanism.
One object of the present invention is to produce a weapon turret of the type stated in the introduction, which allows improved precision when firing automatic fire from an automatic cannon, both when stationary and in motion. For this object, the weapon turret according to the invention is characterized by the characteristics specified in the following independent Patent claim 1.
Another object is to produce a weapon turret which allows an enlarged range of elevation ( greater than 90xc2x0) for a multi-calibre weapon combination, in which the weapons are mounted about the same horizontal pivot axis in the weapon turret. Specific design characteristics required for this object are specified in the following contingent patent claims.